Heart Theism
by Blodigealach
Summary: They vowed for the victory, but their vows were broken. Or at least, that was what they thought. Alpha Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Alpha Pair

Warning: possible confusion of idea, OOC-ness, I have no idea what was I wrote

Inspired by 'Yuushinron' by RADWIMPS

Note: I found this when I was arranging my documents. Apparently this was supposed to be a 2-part story but I can't remember how I wanted the 2nd part to be, so yeah.

—

"I'm perfectly fine."

Yukimura couldn't count anymore how many times he had said that every single time he felt tired or unwell. It was never a big deal for him. Tennis is the most important thing in his life, and he wouldn't let his own body to prevent him to do what he loved the most.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Although he was just fainted and brought to the hospital, he still said the same thing. He knew that it's a big lie. His teammates knew that it's a very big lie. But both sides never tried to bring it up again; not when Yukimura seemed like a ticking bomb.

He hated himself. He hated his illness. He hated it so much to be such a burden to his team. Although he knew that his teammates wouldn't blame him for anything, he felt like to take all the blame to himself.

He broke his promise.

He broke their promise.

"Yukimura! We'll wait for your return undefeated!"

Those were the words that kept him strong. Those words weren't the best consolation words to be given to anyone, but it was the one that he held dear the most. It's the words that were said by his teammates.

Those were the words that Sanada said.

Sanada, since the first day they met, was always the kind-hearted boy. Yukimura knew him for years so basically the capped teen had nothing to hide from him, as he had nothing to hide to him. They were more than friends, less than lovers; somewhere between rivalry and friendship.

That's why he wasn't surprised when one day he woke up from his nap only to find Sanada sitting beside his bed, holding his hand and linking their fingers together, with tears threatening to fall from the pair of ambers. He couldn't help but smile at the scene, thinking that it's a blessing to have someone like Sanada by his side.

He raised his free hand, gently caressing his vice-captain's cheek. The other teen was startled a little at first, but then he placed his other hand on Yukimura's hand on his cheek, tanned skin contrasting with the milky white. A thin, serene smile was brought up on his usually fierce face. It was as if nothing else mattered as long as Yukimura was alive.

Before he even realized it, a single tear rolled down from the sapphires.

It had crossed Yukimura's mind before, to just jump off from the hospital's roof. It's better to die than have to live as a disabled; that was what he thought. There's no future for him if he couldn't play tennis anymore. There's no point in staying alive just to have his dream crushed.

But there was Sanada. The capped teen was constantly telling him that he would be able to play tennis again. He never failed to come to hospital every time he had spare time, reporting about the tennis club and the tournaments they joined. And in every single visit, he would always repeat the same words, "We'll be waiting for your return."

It was Sanada who gave him the strength. It was because of Sanada that he decided to try the operation that could cure him, although it also could kill him as well. It was all because he wanted to stand in the same place where Sanada stood once again.

It was because Sanada had given him the new hopes.

They made another promise just before Yukimura went for operation. They both promised to fight their own battles; Sanada and the rest of Rikkai against Seigaku, and Yukimura against his illness. They promised to win the battles, presenting each other with their gold medals. Sanada would present Yukimura the gold medal of Kanto Tournament. Yukimura would present Sanada his complete recovery from his illness.

They vowed for victory.

But that was precisely why Yukimura broke down afterwards. When he started to regain his consciousness after the operation, he could faintly hear the doctors muttered, "Tennis is probably already impossible for him." It was worsened when Sanada came, presenting him the silver medal.

For Sanada, second place means losing.

For Yukimura, incomplete recovery means losing.

They both lost their battles.

They both broke their promise.

Yukimura couldn't help but hated himself once again. The thought of dying invaded his mind once again, eating him slowly from the inside. He wanted to blame someone. He wanted to be blamed by anyone. He just wanted to quit, to end everything.

But just when he thought he had lost everything, he found Sanada.

He was there once again, visiting him diligently although the bluenette was constantly rejecting visitors. He was there when he's asleep, leaving tapes of their match against Seigaku and the club's daily journal.

Sanada was there, silently supporting him and loyally wait for his return.

And once again Yukimura found his strength. He stood again on his own feet, once again facing a fierce battle against his illness. He stopped at nothing, fully determined to return to how he used to be.

Finally, after long struggle with a lot of sweat and blood, he returned to the court.

But apparently, his struggling wasn't enough. He lost in his match against Echizen, and he was disappointed with himself because of that. He was on his way to blame himself again when Sanada showed up once again.

"Thank you for keeping up with your promise."

Yukimura scowled, slamming the nearby locker with his fist.

"I lost my match!"

Sanada walked closer until the captain was in his reach. He reached out and touched where the bluenette's surgical scar was.

"You've fully recovered from your illness."

Yukimura widened his eyes. It was the promise they made on the Kanto Tournament final. It was the promise he thought he had broken. Then, it hit him. Sanada won his match against Tezuka. In one way or another, Sanada was also keeping up with his promise.

"You too, thank you for keeping up with your promise."

This time, it's Sanada who scowled.

"I'm unable to present you any gold medal from the tournament."

Yukimura chuckled and leaned closer, lightly touching the side of Sanada's legs. It was still swollen from his match against Tezuka.

"You win your match against your archrival, Tezuka. That's pretty much a gold medal for you."

Sanada sighed, but he managed a thin smile on his lips. Yukimura beamed, already forgetting about his anger.

"I thank you sincerely for everything, Sanada."

"I thank you sincerely too, Yukimura."


End file.
